


Taking Risks

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Mild Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Trini fool around at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Risks

"Someone is going to _see_ ," Kimberly hissed. She squirmed, but Trini remained undeterred.

"There is a nice, big tree between us and the path," she pointed out as she deftly unbuttoned Kimberly's shorts. She slid the zipper down slowly. "No one is going to see."

Her reassurances were calm, but the truth was that someone very well might wander down the path and see them. The risk of potentially being caught thrilled Trini beyond words. That Kimberly had even tentatively agreed to try it with her meant more than she could say.

It was for Kimberly's sake that she was doing her best to appear calm, to hide her growing excitement. She wanted Kimberly to be comfortable with this.

"Okay," Kimberly said, gazing nervously about. Trini slipped a hand into her shorts, fondling her through her underwear. It didn't take long to feel the moisture of Kimberly's desire begin to seep through the thin material. Her breath caught in her throat as Trini stroked her clit. "Can we make this quick? I _really_ don't want to get caught."

Trini murmured an assent, but used her free hand to tug Kimberly's shorts down slowly enough to suggest that she would _much_ rather take her sweet time. She leaned closer, urging Kimberly to relax and let the tree support her. As Kimberly began to ever-so-slightly let go of her fear, Trini pressed kisses to her neck and across her shoulder. All the while, the fingers of her other hand continued to tease Kimberly.

"Oh God," Kimberly gasped suddenly, her hips bucking against Trini's hand. "Why does this feel so..."

Trini slowly eased off the pressure with her fingers even as Kimberly continued to grind against her, seeking more friction. She nipped at Kim's ear and whispered, "There's no one around, you don't have to be so quiet."

Kimberly made a sound that was half moan and half whimper; the sound was intoxicating to Trini. She dropped to her knees in front of Kim and kissed the inside of each thigh, taking her time with it and conveniently forgetting to keep her fingers where Kim needed them.

"Trini, I need you to -"

Trini glanced up at her, the epitome of innocence. "I know."

Slowly, deliberately, she slipped Kim's panties out of the way.

"Hurry up." Nervousness was beginning to creep into Kimberly's voice again. Trini ran a finger lightly over her exposed folds. Kimberly trembled. "Please..."

Urging Kim to spread her legs further apart, Trini inched forward and pressed her mouth to the apex of Kim's thighs. Kimberly sighed as Trini began to lap at her folds. The sigh turned to a low moan as Trini first dipped her tongue inside Kim's slit, then drew it up to circle hard around her clit.

Kim's hands stroked over Trini's hair, caught hold and held hard as Trini picked up the pace and began to apply more pressure. She knew how to push all of Kim's buttons, and it was time to put that knowledge to good use.

To Trini's gratification, Kimberly abruptly forgot to be quiet as she began to tense and tremble, drawing closer and closer to her climax. She cried out quite loudly, her hips thrusting fiercely against Trini's face as she came.

When at last she had stopped shaking, Trini drew back and smiled up at her. "See? I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought it might. And nobody saw."

Kimberly managed a small smile in return. "Okay, okay, you were right," she admitted.

Gently, Trini helped her put her clothes back in order. When she was presentable again, Trini kissed Kim soundly. "Thank you for doing this for me," she said, letting Kim hold her for a while. "It means a lot."

"It wasn't so bad," Kim murmured. "I was doing it for you, and that made it easier."

Trini perked up. "So there can maybe be a next time?"

Kim giggled. "Maybe."

Remembering why they had come to the park in the first place, Trini glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened slightly. "We're _way_ late. We'd better get going or the guys are going to think something's up."

"What about you?" Kim asked, as if it had suddenly occurred to her that she'd been on the receiving end of all the action. "Not going to finish up here? Please don't tell me that didn't turn you on..."

Trini smiled a rather wicked smile. "Oh, believe me, I'd love to go home and spend the rest of the day in bed with you... but no, I'm not going to do anything about it just yet. I promised that if you did this for me, I'd do something for you. So... think of something, and when you've decided, I'll be at your mercy." Casting an amused look at her girlfriend, she added, "I'm willing to wait until you make up your mind. But don't take _too_ long."

As she followed Trini down the path, Kimberly murmured thoughtfully, "I think I like this plan."


End file.
